Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future
by Destroy897
Summary: It was supposes to be a normal day, but today would be anything but normal. Russia declares war on NATO and their invasion begins in North America, now the Louds must survive the might of an entire army. Will they all make it? (REMAKE IN THE WORKS)
1. Part 1

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: A Normal Day

It was 8:00am when 15 year old Lincoln woke up from his alarm blaring at him. "Dang it forgot to turn it off again," he says still barely awake. After collecting his thoughts he remembers school will start in just a couple days. "Oh yeah Mom and Dad are on overtime today, which means Lori needs to drive me to get new clothes, perfect." Trying to remain quite as if his sisters were still asleep, he tip toes to the bathroom to change. After changing into proper clothes he remembers that Lily was sleeping on the couch and goes to see if she is still there; surely enough she was, still drooling upon the blanket. Lincoln then decides to get breakfast.

Having gotten breakfast, Lincoln hears a familiar voice from atop the stairs trying to remain quite, "Hey Lincoln what you doing up so early?"

"Oh hey Leni, nothing just getting something to eat."

"You that hungry?"

"No I'm just bored… wait why you up so early?"

"I don't know, just got a bad feeling about today."

"Tell me about it, Lori is going to take me 'shopping,' more like look at what she wants for an hour then see if I want anything."

"No not that."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't explain."

"Can you try at least?"

Leni for a few seconds stumbles with words, then begins to speak, "I had a dream of some strange people jumping out of planes, big planes. They had guns and there were hundreds of them. Leaping from planes, with parachutes on. They were leaping and I then saw a city burning underneath them, they were yelling something I couldn't understand. Now that I think about it, they didn't even speak English." Leni comes back to real life to see Lincoln confused. "That was weird, then again it is just a dream hehe." Lincoln says jokingly, "Anyway want a poptart?"

"No thanks, not hungry."

"Alright suite yourself." Lincoln then returns to eating his breakfast, unaware that today would change the Loud House's lives forever.

Chapter 2: A Loud Drive

Lori comes out of the bathroom in her everyday clothing and begins to look for Lincoln. "There you are, are you coming?" Lori says trying to seem joyful. "I guess," states Lincoln trying to act tired. "Oh come on, we don't have all day."

"Wish we did."

"Oh will you come on." Lori declares yanking Lincoln by the arm like a child. "Ok ok I'm coming,"

"Bye Leni, stay safe" Lori says just before closing the door behind her. Meanwhile Lincoln firmly walks to the car admiring the sky of how beautiful it was, clear and blue with the tint of orange from the Sun still rising. He keeps searching for the sign of planes, specifically the large airlines. Lori breaks his daydream buy asking, "Are you coming or are you just going to stand there."

"Wha..wha...wha..what, oh sorry just lost in the moment."

"I could tell." Lincoln enter the vehicle, after a couple seconds, Lori finally pulls the car out of the driveway and heads West towards downtown. Lincoln again returns to gazing at the sky to see any contrails and spots one heading for Indianapolis hundreds miles South of them. Again Lori breaks his daydream with radio music. They travel for about 5 minutes when an ominous sound crackles across the radio. The sound of the EAS Emergency Alert System, "This is a national emergency. Important instructions will follow. This message is being transmitted by the request of the United States Government. At this moment an attack has been commenced upon the Unite-" Both Lori and Lincoln are stunned by the time the radio cuts out and check to see if what they heard was a reality. "Lori."

"Yes Lincoln?"

"I don't feel safe anymore."

Chapter 3: A Loud Realiszation

Back at the house Leni watches in horror as the message of the attack is sent out across all channels. By the time the tv cuts out, Lynn comes running down the stairs in shock. "What is happening?!" Lola runs downs the stairs as well with Lana following suite gathering dolls and animals. Luan tries to keep Lola and Lana under control but to no avail. Still unaware of the news, Luna cheerfully comes down to greet the other girls, "Hey guys wanna- Uh what's going on?

"Haven't you heard! America is being invaded!"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, what did you say?"

"We are being INVADED."

"Wait, by who?

"Russians," Lisa states from out of nowhere. "RUSSIANS!?" Everybody exclaims, shocked. "Precisely."

From all the commotion, Lucy is woken up and runs to see what's going on. "What's is the matter with everyone?"

"WE ARE BEING INVADED!"

"Oh..."

Everyone begins scrambling for whatever they can grab.

Now that everyone knows about the attack, how will they fair when they see the first actual Battle of Royal Woods take place. Will everyone make it, or will they die in the process. Who will snap from insanity first, who will become the leader of the pack, who will betray all of their blood? Only time will tell.

Chapter 4: The Attack Begins

Still stuck in traffic Lori and Lincoln begin trying to sort out the situation, Lincoln again looks at the sky, but not to see airlines; but to watch for enemy aircraft. Lori keeps trying to weave in and out of traffic, but to no avail. "Lori what are we going to do?" Lincoln says with a worried voice. "I don't know. What can we do?"

"All I can say is to get back home." At that moment a massive bang alerts them. Lincoln scans the sky, to his dismay; a single aircraft comes into view. "Oh my god drive drive DRIVE DRIVE." Lincoln demands. Lori hits the gas, slamming into other vehicles in the process, as the helicopter begins strafing the highway. Lincoln looks to the sky again ands sees hundreds of four engined aircraft trailing out parachutes over downtown. Lori suddenly hits the brakes sending Lincoln forward in a sudden jolt. Lincoln notices the single parachute land in front of them. Immediately Lori spots the gun the man was holding. She holds down the gas pedal, once again jolting Lincoln in his seat. At 50mph Lori hits the man and speeds off.

Back at the house Leni looks out front to see hundreds of planes with parachutes deploying behind them over downtown. Suddenly a massive roar shakes the house knocking some things over in the process. Lynn races to the window to see a Russian jet flying high speed over the town. Lynn immediately begins to panic once the realisation hits her. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, what do I do, what can I do!"

"Lynn calm down." Leni tries to comfort Lynn but that unintentionally only makes it worse. "CALM DOWN," Lynn says freaking out even more, "HOW THE HELL DO I CALM DOWN, I don't know it you have noticed but the city is being, you know, ATTACKED, so I have every reason to freak out!"

Suddenly the phone rings, instinctively Leni runs towards the phone to see who it is. "It's Lori!"

"Hello?"

"Leni! Get somewhere safe!"

"Why?"

"The city is under attack!"

"I can see that."

"Why are you standing around then?!"

"I can't drive a car, plus there isn't a car."

"Right, umm… whoa OH SHIT!" Lori screams loud enough for everyone else to hear here it over the phone, catching everybody's attention. Leni tries to get a response from Lori, "Lori!? Hello? HELLO? LORI DON'T DO THIS ANSWER ME! LORI!" Leni stands petrified, "Did she hang up," She thought, "Did she not hear me, did she lose connection, DID I JUST LISTEN TO HER DIE?" Leni's thoughts began racing through her mind, this causes her to become light headed and she collapses to the ground. Suddenly, a loud noise happens outside. Luan runs to the window to see out back. "Weird never seen a tractor with a turret like that?"

"A tractor?" Lynn questions, then proceeds to the back window. "AHH TANK!" Immediately everyone darts from the window trying not to get spotted. Lynn drags Luan away from the window "OW OW OW OW OW OW!" Luan screams after Lynn pulls her by the hair. "Really had to be my hair?"

"You kept just standing there!"

"You could've grabbed my arm!"

"Oh my god you want to do this now?"

"SHUT UP!" Leni yells at the two fighting. Lynn and Luan cease their argument shocked at the fact that Leni is taking charge. "Ok now what we need to do is first find food and water."

Chapter 5: No Hope

While talking to Leni on the phone, a Russian helicopter fires rockets at Lori's car forcing her to swerve to avoid the danger. Lori out of fear screams, "HOLY SHIT!" and dodges the danger, but the swerve forces her into another vehicle, sending them both of them off into the guard rail. Under so much weight and force the rail breaks. Lori and Lincoln fall 50ft in the car before finally hitting the ground. The Impact knocks Lincoln out while Lori is trying to regain her thoughts on what just happened then she looks over to Lincoln. "Lincoln you alright bud? Lincoln? LINCOLN WAKE UP!"

With such a ear shattering noise from his sister, Lincoln awoke to see that he was in a crashed car. "Oh thank god you're alright." Lori relieves. Lincoln answers, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just disoriented."

"Because we're upside down."

"What?"

"Look up."

Lincoln follows the command to see pavement above his head. "How do we get back home then?" Lincoln questions. Lori answers, "I don't know to be honest. I think we have to flip the car ourselves." Lori gets out of the car from its awkward position, Lincoln tries to do the same, however as he puts his weight oh his left foot he collapses to the ground without warning. "Lincoln you alright?" Lori asks in worry. "I can't feel my leg!" Lincoln responds with a tint of panic voice. Lori rushes over to see her brother grabbing his leg to see if he could get at least a tingle. Lori decides to lift up Lincoln's pant leg, what she is met with makes her sick to her stomach. "What?" Lincoln questions seeing Lori's reaction. "Your leg is… is…"

"Is what?"

"...broken."

"WHAT! No no no no no no no no no no no," Lincoln tries to stand once again in defiance of the truth, but once again collapses. " C'mon c'mon." Again he tries to stand, and again he collapses. "No, please no!" Lori with no choice tries to hoist her brother and get him somewhere safe.

Chapter 6: Bloodshed

"Lynn, you know your baseball bat?" Lori asks. "Of course I do, why do you need it?" The 16 year answers. "Because we need it for self defense."

"Hell no, you aint using my precious bat! I won my first baseball game with that bat!"

"Do you want to DIE Lynn?"

"No."

"THEN GET THE DAMN BAT." Everyone starred as Leni gave the command to Lynn. Leni never has never truly swared before, at least not on purpose. So hearing her say that was a bit of a shock, even for Lynn. Lynn returns with her bat handing it to Leni. Leni demands again, "Now get Lincoln's hunting rifle." Lynn searches for Lincoln's rifle, the rifle he got for his 14th Birthday. "It can't even do much to a deer," Lynn thought to herself. As she searched and searched, a loud bang occurred outside. The sound of 10 fireworks exploding at the same time. Peeking out of Lincoln's blinds she sees a large tank strolling down their road. As she looked closer at it she saw a text reading 'спецназовская'. "Cneuhaeobckar?" She said trying to say the word if it were english. Lynn then remembered she was still holding Leni's phone which had a translator on it. Lynn takes a picture of the word then proceeds to translate it. "Spetsnaz." She read out loud." Lynn recognizes the word but can't remember where she heard it.

Lynn once again peaks out the window only to find she was looking down the barrel of a 'gun.' A 125mm gun to be exact. To her horror the tank had turned 90 degrees to the left and now is staring directly at her. In a desperate attempt she grabs the rifle and darts for the hall just as the tank begins shooting. Lynn tries sprinting down the hallway when a massive explosion shakes the whole house. Lynn looks back towards Lincoln's room, or at least what was left of it. The shell had virtually disintegrated the room in one shot. Lynn freezes after realising she was just in that room. Stuck in the moment, Leni yells at Lynn for her attention. This sudden noise causes Lynn to actually piss herself. "Lynn are you alright." A worried Leni asks. Lynn gives a bone chilling simple answer, "Run." Without warning Lynn begins trying to sprint while pulling Leni, with everyone else not to far behind.

They dart out the back door to try and run for a back street that was clear of enemies. In the commotion Lily begins crying in terror, this attracts the attention of more Russian troops. Spotting the lone group of kids they begin opening fire at them. Now trying to sprint for safety and dodging gunfire, Luan begins falling behind. A lone Russian trooper spots the lone girl falling behind of the others; a sitting duck. With a well aimed burst, Luan is hit in the stomach by a round from an AK-12. She tumbles, landing on her head the first roll, the second, and the third until she comes to a stop. Laying just 4 yards from safety. Luan then tries to drag herself to safety, agonising pain and profuse bleeding from her abdomen. Lynn launches a rescue effort and rushes out into the storm of bullets, then drags Luan to safety. Leni pulls out the medic kit she had in the bag she was holding now that their in safety.

Chapter 7: Hell Breaks Loose

Lori and a limping Lincoln start making their way back towards home when something happens. Lincoln notices that there are no more bomber like aircraft, but instead helicopters and jets. Just then a single helicopter passes by, Lincoln is able to get a good look of the side. He sees the writing and the red star on the side of the helicopter and the signature style of helicopter design he recognizes. "Russians." He thought. Being somewhat a knowitall on aircraft he can recognize even Russian aircraft designs. Just before they reach their abandoned car that was still running, The helicopter suddenly makes a snap to the right. To their horror it is now facing them. Lori tries to dart for and ally way, the extra weight however hinders her abilities. The Russian helicopter begins to lay down a volley of rockets and cannon fire. Luckily the helicopter's straf misses the kids. However it has attracted even worse things.

Lori gets in the car to start it while lincoln is trying sooth his broken leg. Lori pulls up close enough to Lincoln to get n himself. Lincoln hops into the passenger seat. Once in Lori hits the gas and speeds away. The effect of shock fades away for Lincoln. He begins groaning in pain from the snapped bone. "Don't worry Lincoln, you'll be alright." Lori says trying to keep Lincoln calm. Lincoln however, his condition would just get worse. Lori sometimes would hit 100mph on backstreets trying to avoid infantry and armored vehicles. Lori makes it to be two blocks from the house. She is about to speed towards the house when a single tank shoots at it. Lori watches as Lincoln's room basically disintegrates from the explosion. In fear Lori drives towards the back of the house, just in time to watch as Luan get shot in the stomach. "NO!" Lori screams in terror.

Chapter 8: Final Effort

Leni waves to Lori to signal their position. Lori hits the brakes with a loud screeching halt. Leni and Lynn together try to carry Luan to the car. Now simultaneously each one enters the car, trying to fit all of them in one area without hurting Luan. Without warning 2 Russian helicopter gunships burst through the clouds to make a strafing run on the unprotected car. Out of time Lori is forced accelerare away from the combat, but one of the helicopters doesn't break off easily, it yanks around for a second run. Lincoln spots his hunting rifle on the floorboard in the back of the car. "Give my rifle!" He demands Lynn. Lynn hands Lincoln the rifle. With all the strength he can gather Lincoln stands through the sunroof of the car and aims the rifle. With a single shot the bullet hits the helicopter in the tail rotor. The helicopter begins in a wild spin before ultimately hitting the ground in a brilliant explosion.

Now sure his sisters are safe, Lincoln falls back into the car. "Jesus Christ nice shot Lincoln!" Lynn says trying to still sound enthusiastic. As Lynn looks back towards Lincoln she sees him grasping his leg in pain. "What's the matter Lincoln?" Lynn asks. Lincoln looks back a Lynn with no answer. Lynn was usually a tough and brutal sister who was only worried about serious things. So having her ask what's wrong was a sudden change in character. Lori cuts in for Lincoln, "His leg is broken."

"Aw Lincoln, I'm sorry man."

"It's alright Lynn, I'm fine." Lincoln says trying to make sure Lynn wasn't worried. "Umm guys," Leni cuts in, "How about you actually look forward." To their horror, a line of infantry and armor was sitting at the top of the hill waiting on the kids. All 10 tanks open fire, along with their machine guns and infantry next to them. Together they try and bring down the single vehicle from crossing the bridge. The way out of Royal Woods that leeds to Southern Michigan. Instinctively, Lori begins swerving the car left and right to make herself a harder target to hit. Miraculously every shell and shot misses as the Louds zoom by the armor; across the Royal Woods Bridge, it's now or NEVER. Without hesitation, Lori zooms through another line of Russians, a third, a fourth, and a fifth. Lori would keep going until reaching the tenth and final line over the bridge.

Finally the Louds come across the final pillar; the end of the bridge. Lori pushes the car to the limit, reaching over 200mph. Once over the bridge the second helicopter, the wingman to the first helicopter Lincoln killed and had pursued them across the bridge breaks off. The Louds are free, now out of the combat zone, they begin celebrating, believing they have finished their ordeal. However the war was not over yet, in fact it has only just begun.

END OF PART 1...


	2. Part 2

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: The Struggle Begins

TWO DAYS AFTER THE ATTACK

"Guys." Lynn says. "Yeah?" Everyone replies. "We don't have much food left."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln questions. "I MEAN we don't we don't have much food left!" Lynn retorts. Lori adds in, "It's only been like, two days." "Well look for yourself!" Lynn again retorts but in a more aggressive manner. After looking through the bag extensively, Lori declares, "We need to find food and water, stat!" They begin to drive around for a little bit trying to find a store or gas station with food left still inside. They don't get far before trouble appears

Lori keeps following roads signs saying rest area head. Still watching the road, Lori spots something. A small black dot with a black line of smoke following it. "Hey look at that." She says pointing at the dot. Everyone begins looking for the object yet it wasn't to hard for them to find it. The dot kept getting bigger and bigger. The dot suddenly wasn't a dot anymore, it had started to grow wings and a tail. Lincoln is the first to realise what they are looking at. "Oh my god." Lincoln mumbles in disbelief. Everyone also begins to realise, it wasn't any dot. It was an airliner, with the right engine belching flames. Lincoln sees something however, the others don't see. 2 smaller black dots following the airliner, not too far behind.

Lincoln's heart sinks when the truth hits him. 2 Russian jets are trying to shoot down an American airliner that has civilians on board. Lincoln begins to fill with hate and rage. "Innocent civilians?" He thought filled with anger. "Fucking innocent civilians! I'll tell you what Russia, when we're done with you, you will be just a fucking memory." Lincoln would keep growing more angry the more he thought about it.

As the airliner was trying to escape, Lynn was the one with the most attention on the airliner. She would watch in dismay as the airliner would take bullet after bullet from the 2 jets. Suddenly the airliner's right wing splits in two. The aircraft begins to stand on one wing, the wing that had snapped, and plumet out of the sky. The aircraft disappears behind the trees, then, a powerful explosion. The force of the explosion was so strong, Lori loses control of the vehicle for a second, swerving left from the shockwave. She immediately regains control and counters the swerve. With everyone in panic mode, Leni decides to have Lori pull off the road. Leni says, in a calm voice to not panic anyone, "Lori how about pull off here and take a break, it's been a long drive sis."

"Oh alright." Lori responds trying to also sound calm. They pull off near a vacant house and begin a search for food. Lola states to Lana, "I'll go check down here Lana! You check the garage!"

"Got it!" Lana accepts being enthusiastic. Little did the Louds know, there was about to be a turn of events. One choice could be the difference between life and death.

Chapter 2: Forgot Something

"Hey Lori?" Lincoln says trying to get his sister's attention. "What?" She responds. "I feel like I forgot something."

"Like what?'

"I can't remember, just feels like something is missing."

Without warning, a single helicopter flies overhead. Lincoln looks at it to identify the aircraft. He gets a glimpse of the text on the side before it vanishes. "Guys! It's the army! We're gonna be alright!" Lincoln's words trigger a mini celebration amongst the others. Lincoln then hears explosions in the distance, coming from the direction of the Army helicopter. Lori spots movement through the trees. A large military truck on fire heading Southward, same direction the Louds were heading. The truck stops and infantry begin jumping out of the vehicle, however the Army helicopter comes in for a rocket run. The truck explodes in a fantastic fireball. Lincoln, who has a his leg supported by a device that Lisa crafted, runs over to check out the scene. He sees a text on the side of the truck, 'Для Родины!' Lincoln recognizes the language as Russian for 'For the Motherland!'

"Yeah how's it feel to get rocketed yourselves!" He yells at the dead bodies. Lincoln glances at the truck again, but notices something. A large tubular weapon, with a large warhead that was larger than the tube itself. Lincoln reads the text on the side. ' РПГ-7' "No way!" Lincoln says full of excitement. "It's an RPG!"

What happens next will make the Louds fear even the word Russian forever. Lincoln and the others begin to hear singing. Singing of hundreds, maybe even thousands. The singing got louder and louder until they could start to understand the words, or at least the syllables. "Shumyat v polyakh khleba. Shagayet Otchizna moya K vysotam schast'ya, Skvoz' vse nenast'ya Dorogoy mira i truda!" Suddenly the singing stopped, there was no noise, but that was the quiet before the storm. Lincoln tells Lori, "WE NEED TO GO NOW!" Lori immediately began gathering the girls into the car, while Lincoln was gathering weapons. After gathering what he could carry, Lincoln hopped into the car and stood through the roof. The Louds could still hear a signature chanting. "Orah Orah Orah Orah Orah!" Then more silence. Chills went down Lincoln's back from the silence. Then the war cry began. What sounded like millions of voices, over the hill came a long and extensive "Ooooorrrraaahhh!" from the charge of hundreds of men.

From such a massive charge of men, Lori freaks out and holds down the gas pedal. The car speeds off, but the Louds still have some unwanted company. Behind them, two Russian armored cars are trailing the Louds, guns blazing. Lincoln pulls out one of the AK-12s he collected and begins shooting at the vehicles. The bullets hit home but cause no damage. Lincoln wouldn't stop trying. He would shoot at the driver, gunner, passenger, engine, fuel tank, tires, yet still nothing. In a last ditch effort, pulls out the RPG and aims. "C'mon this has to work!" He says hoping it would help his odds of killing the vehicle. He pulls the trigger on the RPG. In a split second the warhead flies out of the tube at 671mph and hits the Russian truck directly in the engine. The truck flips and lands on the second truck. The second truck is forced to stop. When Lincoln sits back down through the sunroof, he is greeted by astonished sisters.

Chapter 3: Growing Sick

THREE DAYS AFTER THE ATTACK

Lincoln and the girls, at this point, were struggling with everything. However one Loud was struggling the most. Luan who was shot five days ago, has grown ever more sick, yet her symptoms show it is no random cold. With Luan growing sick the Louds are desperately trying to find medical supplies, however one of the Louds have another disease that cannot be cured by a simple dose of medicine.

"It's ok Luan, you're going to be ok." Lincoln calmly says to Luan, trying to keep her from worrying. "I'm so cold." Luan says with shivers in her voice. "LISA!" Lincoln calls. After a few seconds Lisa comes running out of the abandoned store with a bag full of food. "What you need?" she asks with concern. "It's Luan," Lincoln continues, "She's sick and we can't figure out by what, I was hoping you could diagnose her."

"Sure." Lisa says with almost no emotion. Lisa then whips out a book with the title, 'Disease and Symptoms.' Lisa then hops in the car where Luan is laying. Luan was breathing heavily and shaking from being cold despite it being almost 80 degrees in the car. Lisa also noticed that Luan's heart was beating very quickly, at 100bpm. Lisa accidentally touches Luan's pale skin. Upon contact Lisa feels how cold Luan's skin really was. Lisa remembers exactly what the disease is. Lisa bursts out "Sepsis." Lincoln is instantly confused but his gut wrenches anyway. To him, if he doesn't recognize it, it makes it all the more terrifying.

Chapter 4: Better Make This Quick

Lincoln begins questioning Lisa, "What? What is that? What's wrong? Lisa what is wrong!"

"Well Sepsis is an infection. And it is also known as 'Blood Poisoning.'" Lisa then continues, "If not treated with penicillin, it will then continue to get worse. She will begin to have red spots that look like bruises form and grow. She could then go it to shock, and if still left untreated, it can result in…" Lisa freezes staring at the last thing. Lincoln interrupts, "Result in what?!" Lisa finishes with a slightly horrified voice, "In total organ failure." Everyone stands in shock, but Leni was hit the hard the most. She begins to have flashbacks of her and Luan having fun together. Leni then bursts into tears.

Lincoln then cuts in, "How do we treat it?" Lisa answers, "I said earlier, we need penicillin."

"Where do we find it?"

"It is very common, it can be even found in medical clinics."

"Why are we standing around then! Let's get moving!" Lincoln finishes off to get everyone motivated. With everyone in the vehicle, Lori accelerates to find the nearest hospital. They don't get far before finding a town named Erie. They turn off the highway, above them signs were flashing, 'EVACUATION ROUTE' and road barriers off to the side. "There!" Lincoln points out, "'Erie Town Clinic' that way!" Upon seeing the sign, Lori yanks the steering wheel to the right. The car sharply turns onto the opposing road. Lincoln spots a whitish building and the sign says 'Clinic'. "There!" he shouts. Lori again yanks the steering wheel to the right and spins out into the parking lot. Lincoln jumps right out of the car and runs straight towards the front door.

Putting all of his energy towards his legs and all his strength towards his left arm, he busts through the front door. Upon entering he begins to follow the signs to the emergency room. Lincoln finds a medical station left wide open. Lincoln takes a look in, sure enough a medical cabinet is also left open. He looks at almost every bottle left. "YES!" he says in excitement. Lincoln grabs the bottle of penicillin then runs back to the car. He sticks his arm in the air to signify he found the bottle. Lincoln hands Lisa the bottle, Lisa then begins attaching it to a needle and injects the needle. Leni cringes as she watches the needle go in. The needle comes back out partially red. "Will she live?" Leni asks very concerned. Lisa responds, "She will now." Leni falls back in her seat in relief, now she knows she won't watch a family member die.

Meanwhile, half a mile away, a convoy of Russian vehicles spot the skid marks of the highway, they lead to the off ramp into the town of Erie. Their target has been found.

END OF PART 2...


	3. Part 3

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: How Did I Forget

3 HOURS AFTER THE CLINIC RAID

Luan begins to wake up from her sleep. "He - Hello?" she says feeling exhausted. "Luan?" Luan remembers that voice and snaps her head around to see their face. Her eyes come in contact with none other than Leni, who was sitting beside her waiting on her to wake up. Luan is then greeted by Leni with a tight squeezing hug. "Leni it's ok I'm better now. Anyway, where are the others?" Leni answers,"Out looking for food."

"Ok, so where are we."

"I think a town called Erie."

"Heh."

"What? What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, this place just seems kinda, 'Erie' if you know what I mean." They both laugh at the punn. Leni again begins speaking, "Never thought I'd be so happy to hear your jokes again."

"Well that's not the last of them!" Luan cheerfully remarks. Luan is suddenly entangled in one of Leni's hugs again. Just in time for Lincoln to come back and see Leni hugging Luan. Instinctively Lincoln calls out to Luan, "You know you shouldn't take a bullet for us so often!" Luan couldn't help but chuckle, then turns around again, this time to greet her brother. Lincoln pulls himself into the car to open the bag of food he had collected. "So you hungry yet or do you wanna sleep for another hour?" Luan trying to sound serious but couldn't help chuckling says, "Yeah I'll take something."

1 HOUR LATER

Lincoln kept getting a gut wrenching feeling like someone was missing yet all his family members were still there. He kept searching the area yet all he could see was his sisters safe and sound. Lincoln continued thinking, "It must not be one of my sisters," He thought "Then who could it be?" Lincoln thought and thought, but couldn't seem to remember. Eventually Lincoln saw a familiar silhouette. As kept thinking the silhouette got clearer and clearer. "RONNIE!" he shouts scaring Leni awake.

Chapter 2: No One Left Behind

Lori hears Lincoln yell and runs over to investigate. "Lincoln what happened!" Lori asks scared. Lincoln states, "Ronnie she is still in Royal Woods, we need to go back and get her!"

"Are you serious, that place is controlled by the Russians!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO NO ONE LEFT BEHIND!"

"That's for the family!"

"I thought you called Bobby family! And if he is family Ronnie is too!"

Lori was speechless, Lincoln was so determined to get Ronnie back, but Lori didn't want to risk losing a family member for someone she didn't really know."Well if you ain't gonna help me," Lincoln snaps, "I'll do it myself!" Lincoln then grabs one of the AKs and begins his walk back towards Royal Woods, a 40 mile trip on foot. Lori tries to gather the girls but Lola takes a little while on getting back. Lori races to intercept Lincoln. Lincoln sees Lori's car pull up next to him. "C'mon bud, get it." Lori says, feeling sympathetic. "We're going back to Royal Woods." Lincoln smiles and hops in. "I knew you wouldn't let me down." Lincoln remarks. "Hey it's what families are for, we need to stick together." Lori states back to Lincoln.

Chapter 3: The Recovery

30 MINUTES LATER

Lori finally pulls up to the bridge of Royal Woods. Immediately they have a bad first impression. The welcome sign had been shot up, holes littering everything. Getting over the first pillar, the Louds are met with a terrifying sight. Royal Woods was burning, burning everywhere, smoke had filled the skies. Just above the part of town they had lived in, helicopters filled the skies. Lori was in aw, not the city burning, but what if Ronnie was killed. How would Lincoln handle it, could he handle it? They turn onto the street the Ronnie lived on. This street got it the worst. Houses were still burning, one even exploded nearby.

As they pull up to Ronnie's house, Lincolns heart sinks. The house was now just burnt rubble. It looked like the house was bombed, repeatedly. Lincoln bails from the car and runs up to the rubble. "Ronnie!" he begins yelling, trying to see if she would show. Lincoln spots more rubble nearby. He runs to it and sees more burnt wood, however it was burnt recently. Lincoln realises it was a campfire, and it was just smoldered. He begins to investigate more.

Lincoln then tells Lori, "Our house lets go!" Lincoln remembered that Ronnie was accustomed to the Loud's home and could find a way in no matter what. Lincoln thought maybe Ronnie had entered their home while they were gone. Lori pulls up to the house, it had actually survived the attack. The only damage was Lincoln's room was gone and a hole in the front window. Lincoln kicks in the front door. He begins to hear movement among the darkness. Then a voice, "DROP THE GUN ASSHOLE!"

"Ronnie?" Lincoln says hoping he could get her to calm down. Suddenly a bright light comes from the dark stairs, a flashlight was being shown into his eyes. Then a voice of joy, "LINCOLN!" Without much warning Lincoln was tackled and being squeezed. Lincoln opens his eyes to see Ronnie on top of him. "IT'S YOU, IT'S REALLY YOU!" Ronnie couldn't help but scream out her words for she felt much safer. "Ronnie it's alright now, you're safe." Lincoln said returning the hug.

Chapter 4: The Belly of the Beast

Ronnie releases her grip on Lincoln, allowing him to help himself up. Lincoln then gets a good look at Ronnie. Her jacket was torn and partially burn, blood stains were everywhere, and her right eye was bruised. "Ronnie what did they do to you?" Lincoln asks concerned. "Oh my eye, yeah this one guy came up to me little while ago. He told me to come with him, but I said 'No'. Then he took his gun and hit me in the face. Well he didn't expect me to steal the gun from him and shoot him." Lincoln was astonished, Ronnie seemed to still be her cheerful self. "C'mon Ronnie," Lincoln says, "We need to get out of here."

"Yeah we should." Ronnie agrees.

The Louds don't get far however before trouble shows up. Halfway across the bridge, a single vehicle shows up. It wasn't anything the Louds had seen before. It was a tank, with no turret or tracks. It had instead of tracks holding it, eight jet like engines. This was a hover tank, but it wasn't friendly. Lincoln spots the Russian flag on the side. Then the tank swings around to 'greet' the Louds. Lori accelerates as much as she can, the tank tracking them the whole way. The tank fires, and almost hits the Louds. Lori begins swerving to avoid the shots. Lincoln takes a photo of the vehicle before it disappears behind the trees.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Lori yells. "I don't know." Lisa states. Lincoln couldn't even tell what it was, all he knows is that it was a tank and it wasn't friendly. Now they are aware of the enemy they are dealing with.

END OF PART 3...


	4. Part 4

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: World War 3

NINE HOURS AFTER RESCUE

Lincoln wakes with a sudden gasp of air, after having a nightmare. The Moon looked like it was about to set, yet the time was only 3am. Lincoln began to rub his eyes, to gain a little bit more vision. All he could see was that the stars were out and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Lincoln, even though his eyes were full of eye gunk, could see bright white lights moving South. Lincoln sat for a bit and just stared. He stared of which for him seemed like ours when it was only a few minutes. He then glanced at Ronnie who was still fast asleep. He listened as she didn't ever seem to snore, and her breathing was super quiet. Lincoln afterwards looks towards Luan, who is still trying to stay asleep. Luan has been twisting and tumbling all night, with Lynn and Leni sleeping near her. Luan's constant movement keeps both Lynn and Leni from remaining asleep as well. Lincoln could hear Lynn groaning from her lack of rest. Lynn used to be almost always sleeping sometime during the day, it was most likely due the fact she spent most of her energy playing sports. With that kind of hyperactivity, it didn't have to be much for her to be tired. So now without the kind of time to be taking power naps, she'll very grouchy when she wakes up.

Looking over to Lori, Lincoln sees that her phone was plugged in and still on. Sneakily, Lincoln grabs the phone to see what she was doing on it. Lincoln pulls up the search history to find 'Maps', 'News', 'Russian Attack', 'Nearest Supply Areas', and 'Nearest Gas Stations'. Lincoln clicks on the 'Russian Attack' search, only to find that the world is in a war. The Chinese were invading Japan and the Western US. Russia had invaded half of Europe, Alaska, part of the West Coast, the East Coast, Canada, the Northern US, and the UK. That was when it dawned on Lincoln that Russia was going to take the world if they weren't stopped.

Lincoln punches in the search bar 'Why the war started' when he was flooded with results, to many had different reasons why, but one reason kept popping up, Ukraine. Lincoln looks and looks to find that a couple days before Russia invaded, Ukraine had joined NATO, and was about to crush the pro-Russian rebellion in Donbas. Russia knowing if they were to declare war on Ukraine, all of NATO would respond, including the USA. How would Russia counter this? Russia would attack first in an unlikely spot, over the Arctic Circle into North America. Russia, with US troops distracted, would then begin invading the rest of Eastern Europe.

Lincoln couldn't believe what he had just read. He summarized the whole story in his head. "So Russia invaded us because of a small war in Europe?" Lincoln began growing angry. "All this suffering, just because of a rebellion in UKRAINE? And just because Russia didn't like that Ukraine would take care of it, they attacked us FIRST?" Lincoln's hands began to shake with rage, if he didn't calm down quickly he would've killed someone. Luckily a calming, soft voice cancels out all of his rage. "Lincoln what's the matter?" Startled, Lincoln jolts and swings his head in the direction of the noise. "Oh hey Ronnie, you scared the crap outta me."

"Hehe"

"So what are you doing up?"

"I thought I heard someone growl."

"Really?" Lincoln says trying to hide the fact that it was actually him. "At least I thought so." Ronnie continues.

"What did it sound like?"

"I can't duplicate it."

"Well I guess we'll never know what it was then."

"Oh by the way Linc."

"What is it?"

"Thanks for what you did back there." Lincoln couldn't help but smile, "It was the least I could do." He says followed by a wink. Unexpectedly Ronnie grabs hold of Lincoln and squeezes him real tight. Lincoln returns the hug with one of his own.

Chapter 2: How Did They Find Us?

SIX HOURS LATER

"Lincoln? You awake yet?" It was Lori trying to get him out of his awkward position. "Ah. Now I am." He says waking up to a sore neck. "Well you lil' prick, I can see who took my phone." Lori says with a smirk. Lincoln begins to look around and sees the phone next to his hand. Trying to play it off cool Lincoln remarks, "Oh sorry, you see I thought it was Leni's phone and I was going to… I should probably stop talking. You know what here just take it." Lincoln then spots Lola running out of the trees. "Lola," Lincoln yells, "What were you doing?" Lola stands spooked. "HUH? WHAT I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING." Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luan, and Ronnie stand confused. "Lola," Lincoln asks again but with more emphasis, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing?"

"Lola."

"Oh ok, I was just trying to use the bathroom."

"You know Lola, everytime we stop you go off alone, in a secluded place, why is that?"

"Because I need to use the bathroom!"

"You have to every time we make a stop!"

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO!"

"...I don't believe you."

Without warning Lola uses one of her pink gloves to smack Lincoln in the face. This is what brings in Lori. "HEY!" Lori yells, "What the hell is your damn problem?"

"NOTHING I TELL YOU PEOPLE YOU BELIEVE!"

"Doesn't mean you slap him for that!"

"WHATEVER!" Lola immediately storms off to the car and sits towards the back.

"What the hell was that about? Lori thought. Soon everyone begins returning to the car with food and water collected. Just as Lori starts then engine, a large white streak speeds past the car. "What the hell?" Lori asks. Lincoln pulls out binoculars to see where the object came from. "AHH TANK!" Lincoln screams in terror. Lori begins pushing the car to the limit, when it begins to get shot at. The car speeds away but a Russian helicopter is not easily shaken. The Louds think they're in the clear until 30mm explosive round begin hitting all around them. Lori swerves but miss judges her traction on the road. The car begins fishtailing before ultimately spinning out. Lori begins to do a J-turn when she is met by the helicopter coming in for a rocket run. 70 40mm rockets hit near the vehicle but miss. Suddenly an American helicopter comes in to attack the Russian helicopter. Lincoln watches as the two battle it out over the back road. The American helicopter manages to fire a single missile, Lincoln again watches as the missile hits the Russian directly in the cockpit. Lori decides to take the back roads not shown on maps to make sure they don't get spotted again by the Russians.

Chapter 3: We Are Being Tracked

Despite all the efforts the Louds put into not being found, a Russian armored car finds their location, Leni is the first to spot the enemy vehicle. "Uh guys," Leni points out, "We got company!" Lincoln asks himself, "What is this gun?" Lincoln looks at the text 'СВД-12'. "SVD-12." He says to himself. Lincoln then grabs the SVD and stands through the sunroof. Once Lincoln becomes visible to the Russians, they open fire upon the Louds. Lincoln is forced to duck back into the vehicle. Lisa looks at the hole of one the bullets, "12.7 millimeters." Lincoln stands up once again, determined to kill the Russian car. Lincoln aims, and begins firing. Bullets begin penetrating the windshield. Lincoln burns through one magazine, after reloading, Lincoln again begins firing. More bullets penetrate the windshield. On the tenth shot of the second magazine, Lincoln notices blood of the windshield of the armored car. The vehicle begins to swerve, then drives into a tree. At 50mph the car hits the tree and folds the cab forward.

Lincoln returns to the car's interior, panting like a dog, noot from being hot, but from all the action. Believing they are again in the clear Lori begins questioning, "How the fuck did they find us OUT HERE!" Lisa cutts in, "They have to be tracking us somehow, but what are they tracking us with?" Lori slams down the brakes sending Lincoln slightly forward until he catches himself. Lisa hops out and pulls out her homemade radar. "We better make this quick," she says, "They will be here any time soon!" Lynn, Lincoln, Lisa, and Lori begin frantically search for any sign of anything. It doesn't take long before Lynn finds something on the underside of the car. "Hey Lisa!" Lynn calls. Lisa comes crawling under the car to take a look. Lisa's face turns to horror. "It's a tracker!" she yells. "WHAT?" Lynn screams. Lisa begins pulling the device apart, and cuts a wire that kept the machine powered. The red blinking light stops and Lisa gives Lynn the device. "Get it out of here." Lynn nods then proceeds to give all of her energy into her arm. She chucks the device as if it were a football into the trees, then scatters for the car.

Chapter 4: Who Put That There

Lori drives off into a junction of dirt roads and takes a right. Lori then takes a dirt path, before reaching an abandoned house. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE CAR!" Lori yells at everyone. All of her siblings exit the car just as she said. "Alright everyone excluded is Lincoln, Leni, Lynn, Lisa, Luan, and Ronnie. So that leaves Lana, Lola, Lucy, and Luna. The four all form into a line. "So," Lori continues, "Why the hell was there a tracker on the underside of the car? Anyone know?" Lola and Lana look at each other then look back a Lori, however Lana was the only one truly confused. Lori notices that Lola is oddly looking calm all about this. "Lola" Lori asks, "You look so calm about this situation we have gotten into." Lola then begins to act worried and begins shaking. "Oh cut it out!" Lori screams, "You are hiding something and I DEMAND to know what it is!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Really?"

"Honest!"

"Why did you start shaking when I came over then?"

"What, I'm not shaking!"

"Bullshit I'm watching you right now!"

"Obviously not!" Lana cuts in, "Um actually you ar-" Lola slaps Lana in the mouth without her glove this time. "SHUT UP LANA!" Lori again steps in, "HEY YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Lola stands and stares back at Lori, not with her guilty face, but with a face of hatred. Lola's 'You're dead' face. Lori, however had more intimidating than Lola. Lori had got her death stare from being the oldest and having to take care of all her younger siblings. Lola is quickly defeated in the death stare and looks away first. Lola looks back at her twin standing there, almost in tears. A terrifying noise begins to fade in, a helicopter flies over the treetops. Lincoln tries to see who it is but the trees obscure the emblem on it. Lori looks back at Lola, or where she was. While she wasn't looking Lola had made a run for it. "Lola? LOLA!" Lori yells. Lori begins to pursue, Lola begins pointing at her siblings. Suddenly gunfire rips through the trees.

END OF PART 4...


	5. Part 5

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: Traitor

Lori jumps behind a mound of dirt, bullets begin to fly overhead. Lincoln and Lynn run for the back of the car away from the gunfire, while the others duck into the car. "Lynn!" Lincoln says. Lynn responds with a simple turn of her head. Lincoln then hands Lynn a small device. "It's a grenade!" Lincoln says, "What do I do with this?" Lynn questions. "See this ring?"

"Yeah."

"Once you pull it, you have five seconds to throw it before it explodes."

"What!"

"Just think of it as a baseball, well a deadly one I guess."

"Yeah, real assuring Lincoln, great job!"

"Just throw it." Lynn pulls the pin on the grenade and tosses it towards the oncoming fire. From a single throw, the grenade flies over twenty yards to the enemy position. Lynn watches and soldiers jump to avoid the explosion. This break in the combat allows Lori to make a run for the car and into safety. The gunfire resumes, with more and more bullets flying around, Lori notices Lola in the distance, she was boarding a Russian helicopter. The helicopter then begins to take off and proceed South. Lincoln finally gets the SVD-12 loaded and begins to shoot back at the Russians. Ronnie unexpectedly grabs another AK-12 and begins shooting at the Russian infantry as well. Lincoln spots a single fuel tank next to one of the guntrucks shooting at them. Lincoln aims the SVD and begins shooting at the fuel tank. Without warning the fuel tank explodes and flips the guntruck onto its top. A second explosion occurs after Lynn throws a second grenade at the downed truck. The rest of the infantry begin to scatter, but to no avail. Lincoln proves to be an excellent marksman when it comes to rifles, and picks the stranglers off one by one.

Lincoln and Lynn then scatter for the car to begin and try and make their escape. Lori hops into the driver seat and proceeds to speed away. As they drive off Lana begins to break down into tears having watched her twin, turn against her. Lana goes from a whimpering to raining tears.

Chapter 2: A Long Drive

TWO HOURS LATER…

Lana, although not whimpering anymore, is still laying on the back seat trailing tears. The Louds keep traveling until, without warning the radio cuts on however it wasn't normal civilian radio. "'-est on Route I-70 how copy?'

'Roger that we read you, continue now North towards Lansing on I-75.'

'What is your position over?'

'Two clicks North of Dayton, Ohio.'

'Roger, status?'

'The wolf is on the hunt, over.'

'Roger, good work.'"

"It's the Army!" Lincoln exclaims. "What are they doing?" Lori asks. "I believe they are hunting for Russians."

"Where are we at right now?"

"Uhh… Just South of… Lima… yeah Lima. So if we keep going South we should meet up with them."

"Alright then let's go!"

"Don't we need gas first." Lori looks at the gas meter, "Oh we do." Lori pulls of to a nearby gas station to get some more gas before heading South. Lori puts the pump into the gas tank door. After a couple minutes the pump clicks, signifying the tank was full. Lori pulls the pump out and puts it back in on the station. Lori then heads back for the driver seat. As she gets in Leni is scared awake. "Well hi there sleep head!" Leni looks around trying to remember where she is. Leni looks over to Lori who was watching her sister try and wake up from her short slumber. "Oh hey Lori… where are we?"

"Just South of Lima."

"Oh ok, how long was I asleep?"

"About forty minutes." Leni begins to look around. Her's eyes glance onto a single pillow laying on the floor behind her. Leni then grabs the pillow and places it behind her head, something to keep her comfortable. Lori pulls out of the gas station and continues heading South.

Chapter 3: Take The Fight to the Enemy

FIVE HOURS LATER…

"Lisa how far are we again?" Lincoln asks in desperation. "We should have seen them by now." Lisa answers confused. "Lori keep driving." Lisa orders.

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Holy shit." Lori says shocked. The rest of the Louds look up to see a gruesome sight. The American convoy had been attacked by Russian forces, and is now a line of flames. Lori drives into the wreckage. Lori begins swerving suddenly once in the wreckage. Lincoln looks out the window and discovers why. On the ground hundreds of bodies lie the road, pools of blood everywhere. For Lincoln, time seemed like it had slowed. All he could see were bodies and body parts spread across the road. Moving further, Lincoln saw an American tank covered in flames, but the turret had been launched off the base and flipped upside down. Another vehicle not far behind the tank, half of it was gone, only the front remained.

Lori suddenly hopped out of the car and collapsed to the ground. Lincoln pursued to find Lori's stomach couldn't handle the gore anymore. She began throwing up all over the road. Lincoln thought to himself, "That's it tonight we fight back, I've had enough of my family suffering! Russia will see how powerful a couple civilians can be." Lincoln remembered the RPG rounds, grenades, and C4 they had in the back of the car. "Lisa help me with this!"

"With what?"

"We're making an IED! And I need a tech expert."

"I guess so." Lisa hops down and heads over to Lincoln to begin helping with the device.

TEN HOURS LATER…

Lynn runs over to Lincoln to wake him from his sleep. "Lincoln get up man!" Lincoln's head shoots up, and he immediately becomes alert. "Lynn what's the matter?" He asks. "Tanks!"

"How many?"

"Three!" Lincoln scrambles for the detonator when he spots the tanks. The tanks barrel through the wreckage at full speed, just as expected. Lincoln pushes the button, suddenly a brilliant explosion. The blast was so powerful that the explosion sent one of the Russian tanks flying. The other two had become badly damaged, forcing the men inside to bail out of the tanks. "Shoot them!" Lincoln yells. The Louds begin shooting at the exposed Russians. Within seconds the Russians drop dead from the gunfire. Lincoln quickly runs over to see if there were any survivors. Lincoln searches the bodies for weapons and ammo until he comes upon this one Russian soldier.

The soldier was bleeding out and coughing up blood, yet he still managed to get some words out. "Ru.. Russia is going… to kill you. Th… that… that is a promise. You.. hear me? You an… and your sisters… all dead! We will find... you. DO YOU HEAR ME? YOU… you are dead yo… you shits. Rus… Russia always… always finds th… th… their enemies." The Russian tried to pull out his pistol, but Ronnie, who was watching from a distance, quickly shot him dead on the spot.

Lincoln grabs the radio on the soldiers armor and begins yelling into it. "Hey Russia, I am speaking for America right now. So listen carefully. You are a bunch of wimps, you hear me? You are nothing but pussies. You attacked us first and now you will pay the price! Listen, you attacked the wrong family, you attacked the wrong people, YOU ATTACKED THE WRONG COUNTRY, and for that you will cease to exist. Oh and one more thing, since I know Lola can hear us. Lola, fuck you!" Lincoln then slams the radio on the ground, shattering it.

END OF PART 5...


	6. Part 6

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

Lincoln began collecting materials from the burned out tanks, along with parts and sheets of metal. Lisa had Lincoln collect pieces of metal for a project she was about to do with the car. With the sheets of metal, Lisa would turn a normal everyday car, into a armored vehicle. With what she needs, Lisa grabs a welder and begins working on the car, boosting the engine horsepower, armoring the hood and windshield, she even made the tires bulletproof. The Loud's car was now an armored car. Lisa was so focused on making the vehicle be defensive, she accidentally made it able to be offensive. Lincoln's sunroof had been fitted with a mount for a Russian .50 cal DShK. Lori, in the driver seat, had a small button fitted to another Russian .50 cal, however it was only in a fixed position. On both back doors, two AK-12s were fitted to defend the sides for Lynn and Ronnie to use. Lisa had fitted herself a control panel to mark out friendly or enemy troops and vehicles. This gun was surprisingly then set up for Lily to operate, however it was supposed to look more like a video game, and her earplugs would help with the noise. The gun in the back was another Russian .50 cal which Lily could operate remotely. The vehicle had become a new type of armored car, everywhere was defended and the car could also take a good amount of punishment.

The Louds were astounded at the finished product, for the car looked similar, yet different in so many ways. "Lisa," Lincoln said in aw, "I have no words." The others could only stand there and stare as the car could be take out to fight battles instead of run from them. Lori begins think, "It's time we get revenge on the Russians, time to show them who truly owns America." Lynn and Ronnie investigate their newly made spots that have been turned into gunning positions. Lori suddenly announces, "Alright everyone gather round, I have a plan. Now you know the Russians have been wrecking hell on us. Well now take it and dish it out even harder! You know why? Because this is OUR LAND! Who's with me?" Everyone quickly sticks their hands together and begin chanting, "USA, USA, USA, USA, USA!"

Chapter 2: The Tides Have Turned

With that they have, the Louds gather to their positions and start driving North, towards the Russian forces. They don't get far before they spot Russians. At a lonely gas station, two Russian transport trucks were getting more fuel for the advance. Lincoln opens fire upon the gas station. A couple bullets cause a chain reaction of explosions which destroys the gas station and the vehicles topping up there. In excitement, the Louds press on the charge and try to push farther into enemy territory.

Chapter 3: High Value Target

TWO DAYS LATER…

The Louds got ready for another successful day of creating chaos for the advancing Russians. The only problem is, today would not go as planned, the Russians were waiting. And capture was their main objective…

Lincoln began loading the weapons he had gathered and started handing them out. "Alright guys, well gals, anyway… ready to cause some more chaos?" Lincoln said with enthusiasm. Everyone began chanting in agreement. "So the plan is to take out another Russian outpost, by what we have seen their outposts stand no chance, so just North of us is another outpost that the Russians use to collect ammo. Who's ready for some fireworks?" Again everyone chants in agreement. Then a large chant emerges. "USA! USA! USA!" From the chanting you'd think they were watching the Olympics but this was a war.

With weapons loaded, Lori begins to drive the others North. They are about to have a date with destiny. They don't get far before Leni gets a gut wrenching feeling. Something is different about today, the Russians seemed to have not seen them coming despite the other three attacks, despite the bad feeling of the mission, Leni keeps her mouth shut. Two miles from the target, Lincoln notices something is wrong as well, no Russians. Lincoln knows they wouldn't have gotten up and left. Lincoln becomes more vigilant on his surroundings, however his awareness would prove to be futile of spotting the danger.

Half a mile from the target five tanks burst from the trees on the right and four more from the left. "AMBUSH!" he yells to the others. Two helicopters come barreling into the fight, and with a single Russian attack jet. Lincoln spots the lone jet and recognizes it immediately. "The Frogfoot." he thought. (Russian attack jet is the SU-25 Frogfoot - AKA the 'Russian A-10') "DRIVE LORI DRIVE!" He begins demanding, but Lori's foot had already pushed the gas down as far as it could go.

Chapter 4: Taken

The Frogfoot swings around for a bombing run on the lone car. With one pass the Frogfoot drops the bomb next to the car, the blast shakes the car so violently, Lincoln is launched from the safety of his turret onto the road. Lori didn't notice it but her brother was launched out of the car. "LORI TURN AROUND!" Leni begins screaming, Lori looks behind her and sees Lincoln laying on the ground in the middle of the road. Lori tries to race back after her brother, but it was too late. Quickly Russians begin swarming the young boy, trying to blockade the car from retrieving him. One of the two helicopters comes in for a landing, the transport.

Lincoln looks up for a brief moment before his face is hit with the buttstock of an RPK-12. Lori begins ramming the makeshift blockade as the Russians take Lincoln's lifeless body to the helicopter. Quickly the Russians begin scrambling men to defend the helicopter. "Lori we need to go now!" Lisa demands. "NO NOT WITHOUT MY BROTHER!" Lori begins ramming the Russian trucks again, suddenly a single helicopter emerges from behind the trucks. A transport was trying to run away. Lori begins to scream in terror, she knew what had happened, Lincoln was taken by the Russians. And she would probably never see him again.

END OF PART 6...


	7. Part 7

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: Monsters In the Closet

SIX HOURS AFTER CAPTURE…

Lincoln wakes up with a gasp for air, trying to figure out what's happening. He can't move. He tries to struggle out of his position, but still can't move. He looks down to see what is keeping hold of him, only to discover he was held on the wall by straps. All of a sudden the door opens, and three Russians walk into the room. They begin talking amongst one another, mostly likely about him. "Hey!" He begins yelling, "Where am I? TELL ME!" One of the Russians comes over to Lincoln and stares into Lincoln's eyes.

The Russian begins talking, "Are you Lincoln Loud?"

"Ye..yes?"

"Hello."

"Hi?"

"We have many questions to ask you, about your family."

"NO I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING!"

"That is what they all say." Lincoln shook from that comment, something about this one Russian soldier truly put fear into him. "Why did you come here, why us? Why did you attack Royal Woods?"

"Because of you and your sisters."

"WHY?"

"Because most Americans are a bunch of cykas and do not stand up to fight, however your family was a different story."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Your sisters are special."

"HOW?"

"First off, you have a seaming ability to be a leader and give orders. Your sisters, starting with Lori, she seems to know what to do when being attacked. Leni keeps your spirits high. Luan does also the same, along with Luna. Lynn seems to be your backup. Lana is a hard working kid, not afraid to get dirty, then there's that baby, Lily, a youth. You see Mother Russia is willing to take in the youth, no matter the gender, for the military. Babies are easiest to brainwash."

"You monster!"

"I know we are, but we are the strongest monster to ever fight. We are not just a monster, we are a beast that never stops feeding, and for us you are just food." The Russian walks away to his guards and says to them something in Russian, "Nachat' dopros." Just the simple line makes Lincoln shutter. Suddenly a Russian guard takes a small stick then proceeds to taze Lincoln. This however was no ordinary taser. Lincoln was struggling to stay awake from the amount of electricity passing through his body.

The tazing stops and Lincoln comes to. Looking around he watches as another Russian begins grabbing a small black stick. Without warning Lincoln is hit in the face three times over. The first hit slams Lincoln in the left cheek, second in the jaw, and third into the nose. The third hit was the hardest for the power caused his nose to break. Lincoln begins to bruise and bleed from his nose, but refuses to submit.

Again Lincoln is forced to go through another series of beatings and tasing. Lincoln's bone ache from the beatings and his skin feels as if it were being torn off of him; yet again he persists.

Chapter 2: Mistakes Were Made

Lori was still balling into a pillow with Leni trying to comfort, but Leni was also leaking tears herself. They had watched their only brother be taken from them in front of their eyes, without the ability to do anything about it. Lori kept going through the memories she had with her little brother. She kept thinking she would never have those memories again. The rest of the Louds sat and looked at each other trying to figure out what to do now. Luan would usually crack up some jokes, but even she knew now wasn't the time. Lynn just sat there and stared at the car door, nothing ever caught her eye she would just stare. One war has taken two family members away from the Louds, Lola and Lincoln now gone, and the others forced to fend for themselves. Lynn was the one traumatized by that idea, what if she was next, what if another one of her siblings goes missing.

Lori was hysterical, she loved her brother so much. She had watched him grow up along with her other siblings, and for her to watch him disappear was a living nightmare. On the other hand Lori couldn't do anything, this is what hit her the most, she was hopeless to stop the abduction.

Chapter 3: Brutality

Lincoln was in serious pain. There were alot of Russians in the room now. All were getting a chance to take a swing at the 15 year old. From all the beating and punching, Lincoln was developing minor internal bleeding, he could feel the pain. It felt almost like having someone cut something open inside him. The problem was he already couldn't move to comfort himself. One of the Russian guards, however, wasn't finished with seeing Lincoln in pain. The Russian guard walks up to Lincoln, and without warning, knees him in the crotch. Lincoln finally releases a yell of pain after taking the assault.

Lincoln looked like he was in a car accident after the brutal attacks. The Russian guards begin yelling out orders but one goes in a wave amongst them, "Kletkam!" Suddenly, Lincoln is jolted by both arms from two different guards. They begin to drag Lincoln around by his arms, his legs dragging behind him. Lincoln could only read the signs that were passing by. 'Oпрос, Cмотритель, Клетки A, Клетки B, Клетки C', then Lincoln realises that word was Russian for 'cell'. After every sign with that word 'Клетки,' he would see more and more cells with prisoners of war. 'Клетки D, Клетки E, Клетки F,' Finally they stop at 'Клетки G'. Lincoln watches as the guards open a cell and make sure everything was in place, finally Lincoln was thrown into the cell at full force. Upon impact, Lincoln clips the side of the bed, which was made of random scrap metal. Lincoln's head starts bleeding, but luckily extra band-aids were left on the shelf.

END OF PART 7...


	8. Part 8

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: It Begins to Crumble

THREE DAYS LATER...

Lori had finally cried herself to sleep after another five hour session of emotion. Leni however was still quietly sobbing trying not to wake Lori from her deep slumber. Leni was trying not to cry, but she couldn't help herself. Leni was a strong woman but she wasn't a leader. Leni could take on some tasks but she couldn't take the ones that Lori could handle. Lincoln was however everyone's leader as they saw him. He would take command if needed, fight for their safety, and even be there to comfort them if needed.

Lisa was still working on the weapons when a horrifying sight appears above her. Thirty-five four engined aircraft fly overhead. The plane had bomb bay doors, twin engines in each engine housing, eight propellers, swept wings, and the distinctive Soviet Star. "Wait a minute," Lisa said out loud. "That means only one thing!" Lisa's comment had awoken the others to the sound of her talking to herself. Luan begins speaking, "Lisa? What's wrong?"

"The Russians are losing!"

"How do you know?"

"They only begin launching bombers, if they need them, and judging by their height and numbers, Russia is losing their frontlines!" Everyone then watches as a single jet begins shooting at one of the bombers. The bomber quickly loses an engine and begins a shallow left turn. The bomber's engine soon explodes, with the plane flipping over not long after.

Chapter 2: You

FOUR HOURS LATER…

Lincoln was hurriedly being dragged aggressively towards a waiting helicopter. Lincoln was still in intense pain when they threw him on. The Russians began tying him up and then forced him into a sitting position on the back seat of the helicopter. The beating left his nose broken, a cracked collarbone, and his right eye bruised. Lincoln could only sit there as the helicopter took off. At about 200 feet, Lincoln begins to hear a familiar voice, the voice sounded as if it was next to him. Lincoln kept hearing the voice, but kept thinking it was in his head, "Well, well, well look who it is." Lincoln realised it wasn't in his head, it was really next to him. He looks to his right to use his one good eye. "Recognize me yet?" the voice kept saying. Lincoln's vision finally clears and reveals the voice's identity. "Lola." he says in anger.

Lola begins to chuckle at Lincoln's realistion. "So," She continues, confidently, "Enjoy your stay?"

"Lola you are fucking dead!"

"Ha I laugh at your remarks, I do love it when they get feisty."

"Lola I swear, you will not make it out of this alive!"

"Whoa a little too late to be making promises like that Lincoln."

"SHUTUP YOU BITCH!"

"Hahahaha, you make me laugh. Anyway where are we going pilot?" Pilot answers with a couple words, "A drop off point."

"When will we get there?"

"Mmmm.. now."

"Wha-" Without warning both Lola and Lincoln are pushed out of the helicopter and begin a full speed plummet.

END OF PART 8...


	9. Part 9

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

Chapter 1: Beginning of the End

Lincoln plants head first into the lake along with Lola. The night had obscured the lake to the Russian helicopter and so a safe landing was assured, however the lake was still a problem. Lola's dress was hindering her ability to swim and with her already bad swimming skills, she needed to be rescued, and fast. Lincoln pulls himself to the surface and tries to find land. As Lincoln comes up, the very helicopter that shoved them overboard comes crashing towards him. Lincoln again dives to avoid. The helicopter zooms over streaming flames as it hits the trees. The fire luminates the water around Lincoln, allowing him to see much better.

Lincoln begins to hear screaming nearby. Lincoln looks over to see Lola struggling to keep her head above water, trying to get to shore. Lincoln begins to swim over to Lola, who was at this point beginning to think about giving up. Lincoln grabs hold of Lola and begins to swim to shore. Lincoln looks up at the Moon, he notices a massive dogfight between American and Russian jets taking place above him. Russian jets were falling out of the sky. One Russian jet flew just above the trees trying to escape another American on his tail, he dove and banked, rolled and reversed, but the American had sunk his teeth into the Russian jet and wouldn't let go. Lincoln then watches as the American jet lights up the Russian jet in a brilliant stream of tracers.

The Russian keeps trying to fly in a burning jet, but he was dead at this point. The jet tumbles out of control and slams into the ground at over 500mph. The jet's remains the hit the water causing massive waves. Lincoln begins to push himself to shore to avoid the waves. One wave pushes Lincoln closer to shore, he uses this as a chance to get to shore and begins putting all his energy into swimming. A second jet plummets directly into the water. The waves grow larger and larger, but Lincoln keeps going, using the waves to push him to shore faster. Finally Lincoln reaches the beach, he stabs his hands into the sand to keep hold. Lola runs away from the water until she runs out of stamina, which wasn't very much.

Lola lays down trying to get herself air while she could, suddenly something hits her in the face so hard, she is forced to cover it. A second hit gets her directly in the stomach, a third in the chest, a fourth in the leg, a fifth in the hip. She opens her eyes to see Lincoln slamming her repeatedly, most likely from his hatred. Again and again she tries to get Lincoln to stop, but again and again he continues. Lincoln was about to kill his sister as revenge from her betrayal. Lola, finally giving up, opens her arms to take the blows, but when she does, the punching and kicking stopped.

Lola opens her eyes again to see Lincoln standing above her, starring back into her eyes full of anger, the eyes and destruction. Lola got shivers down her spine from such an then begins to walk off to a distance yet keeps his eyes on Lola. It was obvious Lola was feeling guilty, her face showed it all. Lincoln on the other hand felt she got what she deserved. Lincoln comes back towards her with a stick in hand, Lola's heart sinks. "Why'd you do it Lola? Huh? Why? Why did you join them?"

"Th...they promised me to be treated like royalty."

"Yeah being dropped from a helicopter seems like royalty to me alright."

"They promised!"

"Does it looked like they kept that promise?"

"N… n… n… no."

"NO they didn't, they took advantage of you and they used you!" Lola begins to cry under the pressure from her brother. Lincoln's anger fades as he sees Lola begin to cry it out. She cried and cried, going for about twenty seven minutes strait. What happens next is beyond words. Lincoln begins to watch the dogfight when suddenly, a flash illuminates the sky in a hellish red color. Lincoln runs over to the road to see a massive fireball, miles away. At least thirty miles away was a massive explosion. Soon after a shockwave launches Lincoln and Lola about twenty feet. Lincoln watches as trees and cars are also launched. "That was a nuke!" he yells.

Lola didn't know what a nuclear bomb was, yet by that destructive power, she didn't want to know. Lincoln continues watching as the distant ball of fire rises into the sky. He was watching the Russians desperately fight back for the ground they were losing.

Chapter 2: The Link

While Lincoln stood in the road watching the fire rise, he notices two bright headlights head towards him at full speed. The vehicle wasn't stopping. It was heading towards him at full speed. Lincoln was mesmerized by the light and wouldn't move. Lincoln then comes to just as the car stops only about seven feet in front of him. "Lincoln!" Lincoln hears the voice and opens his eyes to be tackled be an overpowering force. "Lincoln oh my god I thought you were dead!"

"Lori? Is that you?"

"Yes it is." she said beginning to fill with tears. "I'm here now." Lincoln couldn't hold back his own tears either. He had suffered through problem after problem and now he is with his family again. "LOLA?" Leni said in shock. Lori's head popped up along with everyone else's at Lola standing there in fear. Lynn comes stomping over to Lola with the meanest look. "WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? HAVEN'T YOU SOLD US OUT ALREADY!"

"Lynn!" Lincoln comes running over, "Lynn it's alright now!"

"HOW? You better now be siding with them now, ARE YOU?"

"No I'm not, they shoved us BOTH out of that helicopter. Lola was trying to side with them, when they decided to shove her out too."

"Then she got what she deserved!"

"Lynn c'mon, she knows she messed up, can't we forgive her?"

"'Lynn c'mon, can't we forgive her?' Oh please Lincoln listen to yourself!"

"LYNN!"

"What now?"

"C'mon!"

"You know what Lincoln?"

"WHAT HUH? WHAT?"

"...Are you trying to challenge me? Whoa now, look at those balls you got there!"

"What are you jealous, do you wish you had some huh?"

"I obviously don't need them." Lori buts in suddenly, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Lincoln and Lynn's argument stops in its tracks. "Listen to both of you! I think any of you have noticed but we need to stay together and not scare the other one away!" Lincoln begins to stare off into the distance thinking about Lori's words. "C'mon Lynn," He continues, "She's right, we shouldn't be doing this. We need to stick together if we're going to make it through this. Please Lynn, trust me on this." Lynn was in a predicament, she never would go against herself, but she couldn't go against her own family. "Alright Lincoln, she can stay." Lincoln breathes a sigh of relief upon hearing the statement. "On one condition!"

"What is it Lynn?"

"If I find anything suspicious about her…" Lynn then proceeds to use her finger and slides it sideways across her neck. Lincoln looks over to Lola who nods fearfully. Everyone begins to gather into the car as planes begin falling out the sky. "'The sky is falling!'" Luan says out of the blue. They wouldn't have guessed what would happen next.

Chapter 3: Wolverines!

As Lori helps the battered Lincoln into the car, an ominous noise begins to draw closer. It sounded like eight jet engines put at full power close to the ground. Lori then begins hearing cannon fire as massive white streaks beam into the sky. Lori quickly scrambles for the drive seat. Once in she begins getting ready for something unexpected. A shape begins to emerge over the hill, the tank they saw back at Royal Woods. The hover tank. The tank spots the vehicle as the Louds start speeding off. The tank begins to start shooting at the Louds, massive 125mm shells fly past the Louds at almost 6000 feet per second. Lori begins to swerve the car over and over trying to dodge shots that fly past. This would only get harder.

Lori looks forward to see two more hover tanks in front of her. Instinctively she veers right, the two shells sail past the car in the opposite direction. Lori begins to take a back road, the tanks follow. As Lori slides onto another road that leads South, even more hover tanks appear. Lincoln, still determined to get revenge on the Russians, grabs the RPG that was still sitting in the back and aims. Once Lincoln fires, the projectile flies over twenty yards before finally hitting the hover tank in the side. The tank bursts into flames, a colossal explosion emerges from the carcass. Lori loses all but one tank in the combat and gives Lincoln the chance to fire again. Lincoln again, in one shot, takes down the hover tank with an RPG.

Russians begin scrambling infantry towards the Louds, however the Louds were more than ready. Together every gun on the vehicle opens up of the Russian troops. Lori begins to drive in a circle to also use her gun mounted on the front on the Russians. Troops begin to collapse under the massive amounts of gunfire. Some troops shot back at the vehicle, yet the vehicle was so armored, the bullets just bounce off of the amor. The Sun was beginning to rise upon the area as the last bastion of Russian troops die from the gunfire.

Seeing no more troops all the guns stop firing and Lori hits the brakes. Lincoln, now curious of the aftermath, jumps out to inspect what was left. What he sees was total carnage. Russian bodies, from the .50 calibre bullets, were shredded. Limbs had been blown off and body parts that shouldn't be visible we strewed across the ground. Lincoln however somehow felt good when he saw it, not that he liked the blood and guts. He just liked the feeling of revenge. Abruptly Lincoln hears noises of tank engines, he begins to scatter for the turret, and swings the turret around. He points the gun in the direction of the noise. The tanks storm over the hill when Lisa yells, "Don't shoot!" Lincoln looks at the tanks closer. "AMERICANS!" he yells with glee. Everybody begins to scream with joy as the American tanks stroll past them charging into the battle. For the Louds, the war was over.

Two American medical trucks drive up to the Louds. Lincoln had grabbed the American flag that was always stored in the car and began waving it with pride. American medical personnel began running up to the Louds with medical supplies in hand. "Most injured first!" one personele shouts. Luan begins to limp her way out of the car towards the medics who were waiting. The American medics carefully carried Luan to the medical truck for medical assistance. Lincoln was also carefully carried to the other truck for a checkup. The rest were given food, water, and blankets to keep healthy.

Chapter 4: Peace At Last

TWO DAYS LATER…

The Louds were asleep on a M35 truck being transported to an unknown area. The Louds at this point didn't care, they were going to be alright. Lincoln was still the one to be awake, wondering when he could see his parents again. Lincoln listens to the truck's engine howl as they drive and every bump he could feel. Lincoln notices that the truck seemed to have slowed down a good bit and he decides to look out the back. Lincoln was met with a sight he thought he'd never see again. Buildings not at all hit by the war. Lincoln then notices Ronnie still asleep by the back, he decides to join her as company.

TEN MINUTES LATER…

The truck turns into a hospital like area. The truck begins making various turns and finally pulls into a parking lot. With a sudden halt, everyone is jolted awake. What they were about to see would be a memory none of them would forget for the rest of their lives. Lincoln stands up as the soldiers begin helping the Louds helping the Louds out of the truck. Lincoln hops down and stumbles yet manages to keep balance, then begins helping Ronnie down. Simoltaniusly the Louds begin sexiting the truck and group together, thinking they were in a place for food and water. Lori suddenly starts sprinting towards the crowd of people. Lincoln looks towards the crowd and spots two familiar faces he could never forget. "MOM, DAD!" Lincoln quickly begins to sprint as well towards the waiting parents. Upon arrival the others also arrive. The biggest family hug comenced amongst the possy. Ronnie soons spots her mother and begins to run over to her. The Louds however had the biggest emotion overal. The thirteen members of the family had be reunited. The war for the Louds, was truly over.

END OF PART 9…

END OF MAIN STORY

PART 10: AFTERMATH STORY...


	10. Extra Story

Red Loud: A Loud House Alternate Future

Based off the story of Red Dawn

AFTERMATH:

Louds:

The louds would remain in Royal Woods for twenty years. Lori and Leni would go off to start their own business in Royal Woods called 'LL Women's Clothing". Lincoln and Ronnie would go on their first date not long after the war. Lynn would go become a leading champion in the NFL. Lisa would become a top scientists and discover a cure for a cancer known as Leukemia. Lola and Lana would become great show actors. Lily would be an an expert at kungfu. Lucy would keep being Lucy. Luna would become a top music artist. Luan would become a beloved comedian.

World:

The war would last from 2018 to 2021, resulting in over 13 million lives lost. NATO would prove to be victorious. Taiwan would be given the entirety of China. North Korea would be ceded by South Korea and renamed the Republic of Korea. Russia would release Crimea to Ukraine and release Chechnya. Tannu Tuva would be release. Vladimir Putin would be ousted from power. Russia would have a republic put in place and be renamed the Russian Republic. In 2110 Russian would be allowed to join NATO along with China. 2160 the UNSC was formed between all NATO countries. The USA would lead the space race and be the first to land a man on Mars and Venus.

THE END


End file.
